1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optic communications module that is suitable for use in an optic communications system, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting element that converts an electronic signal into an optical signal, a light receiving element that converts an optical signal into an electronic signal, and an optical fiber that couples the light emitting element and the light receiving element constitute the basic structure of an optic communications system. In order to connect and disconnect an optical element (a light emitting/receiving element) and an optical fiber, optic communications modules such as a connector for optically coupling the optical element and the optical fiber have been used. An example of such optic communications modules is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2000-349307.
The optic communications module described above, however, needs to include a bump around a through-hole for coupling and holding an optical element so that the element can be mounted on the through-hole into which an optical fiber is inserted. The diameter of this through-hole is determined by the diameter of the optical fiber or of a ferrule that retains the optical fiber. This means that the optical element needs to be larger than the diameter of the fiber or the ferrule, and the element tends to become large as a result. This eventually increases cost and makes it difficult to further reduce the size of such an optic communications module.
In addition, it is difficult to assemble a typical optic communications module into which an optical fiber is inserted merely with mechanical alignment without optical adjustment, that is, alignment based on optical signals. This makes a manufacturing process complicated and further increases cost.